


You Did What???!!!

by Byrdie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdie/pseuds/Byrdie
Summary: Let the punishment fit the crime ;-)





	You Did What???!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"James," Simon's usually gruff voice was all sweet reason. The Sentinel shuddered. He was in big trouble, the kind that could have been, should have been avoided. "Tell me again why this is necessary." 

 

"Because I screwed up, are you satisfied now?" *So spank me already and get it over with*, his whole demeanor seemed to say. 

 

"Ooooh! Touchy!" Blair Sandburg-Ellison-Banks ran a firm, possessive hand over Jim's deliciously naked rump. The results were .... ahem ... very impressive. "Too much blood in our caffeine stream again?" 

 

"Laugh it up, hairball." SMACK. "Youch! What was *that* for?" 

 

"You tell me." Guide tone, with an underlying hint of pissed-off husband. No way on God's green earth could Jim ignore it ... much as he might want to at the moment. He was so embarrassed by what he'd done. 

 

"We only want to help you, love." Simon was quick to reassure their flustered mate. "But if you won't talk about it, how's it ever gonna get fixed?" 

 

That made sense. He didn't like it, but ... oh, what the heck. Might as well own up before he lost his nerve altogether. "Remember that Star Wars story I wrote the other day?" 

 

Blair licked his lips. "The one with the orgy in the temple? Man, that was hot!" He fanned himself, remembering. "I'll say," Simon added. "Damn near came in my pants the first time I read it." He'd been picturing himself as hunk o' luv Mace Windu, with Jim and Blair as the luscious Master/Padawan pair eagerly worshipping his ... really *BIG* lightsaber. 

 

"No, the one where Obi Wan Kenobi couldn't stop ... you know." They did. No mistaking *that* gesture. "Return of the Sith. Anyway, I posted it to the list and Elaine archived it with the others on a spiffy new page but ..." He broke off, praying the ground would just open up and swallow him. Anything, so as not to have to admit what an idiot he'd been. Bad enough that everybody else knew and were laughing their asses off all over cyberspace; he didn't want his husbands doing the same thing. Or his friends at the PD, either -- thank the Force for pseudonyms! 

 

"But?" Blair prompted. Jim squeezed his eyes shut. He did *not* want to see their faces when he told them the rest. Sure, he knew they loved him like crazy and he loved them right back just as much, if not more, but this was too good an opportunity to miss out on. There'd be no let up to the teasing. 

 

Again, Simon seemed to read his mind. "No teasing, baby, I promise." He shot Blair a stern look. "We both promise. Now tell us what happened." 

 

"I--I accidentally sent her the wrong file. The one where I changed a word and it got misspelled but I didn't even notice and ...." Oh, this was terrible! "And I'd forgotten it took Yoda a whole afternoon instead of an hour to find the bad guy's hidden lair and .... and I am so, *so* sorry." 

 

Dead silence. Worse than he'd thought. How could he have been so stupid? He was a Sentinel. Enhanced senses -- including vision. Only that guy way over in Metropolis had better. The one all the media hounds were calling Superman. Bet *he* knew there was only one l-y in supremely. Even if the @@@###%%%!!!! spellchecker apparently didn't. Sheesh, fifth graders knew it, talk about humiliation! He opened his eyes, trying hard not to cry. 

 

Blair sighed. "James, James. It is *not* the end of the world." Naturally, the other man wanted to argue; it sure as blazes felt like it was. But Simon cut in first. "You *did* send the right file afterwards, didn't you? And got rid of the old one?" 

 

"As soon as I noticed the mistake." Which, his body language broadcast, was not soon enough. He was a world class idiot. Who really deserved a world class paddling. Meekly, he assumed the position. 

 

Simon, however, had other ideas. "I really don't think a few swats on the behind will take care of this, do you, James?" Ellison shivered. Not fear. Mortification. "I-I have to write, too, don't I? How -- how many lines?" 

 

His mates considered. At last,Blair replied. "However many you feel a good apology fic should have." 

 

"A-apology fic?" Of course! An apology fic. He'd heard of them, even read a few on some other lists, usually for the Watchman and X-Files groups he belonged to. But he'd never written one before. Oh well, always a first time for everything. 

 

"I'll get started on it right away," he promised. Smiled, so great was his relief. 

 

Blair and Simon smiled back. Pulled him into their arms for kisses hot enough to knock his socks off -- if he'd been wearing any. And not all of said kisses were on his lips either. Some were in more .... intimate ... places. Manfully, he rose to the occasion. Which was no great effort, seeing as he was happily married to the two sexiest men on this or any other planet in the cosmos. 

 

And, he thought as they caressed him all over, that probably explained why his Qui Gon Jinn muse turned out to be such a totally outrageous slut. It was really just another case of art reflecting life. His life. Their lives together. 

Force, but it was good! 

 

******* 

Author's note: And I sure hope list mom agrees. Mea culpa, Elaine, mea culpa. I swear on a stack of all your favorite slashy 'zines, this'll never happen again :-)


End file.
